


Loving You is the Best Thing

by Castianity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, Roses, Valentine's Day, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castianity/pseuds/Castianity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester does Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You is the Best Thing

Dean had never been one for the mushy Valentine's Day thing.

 

Dean's philosophy was always that their relationship was their business; how did their love affect anyone else? He didn't feel the need to celebrate it, either; they had been through so much, there was no way Cas needed Dean to dedicate an entire day to him. But when Dean had explained to Cas how he felt about the holiday, he could have sworn he had seen a glint of sadness in the man's eyes. He wasn't happy about it, but he had to do something for February 14. Even if it meant he had to be the cheesy, romantic lover that he despised. 

 

Valentine's Day approached quickly; that morning, Dean woke up with his arms around his naked angel, who was still covered in sweat and semen from the previous night. "You need a shower," he murmured in Castiel's ear. He got a grunt in response, and then Cas nestled himself into Dean's warm body. He laughed and kissed the dark haired angel again. "Come on, Valentine, get out of bed." Cas lifted his head, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and sat up. 

 

"Only if you will join me in the shower." Dean shivered at the man's words, then took his hands and pulled him out of bed. He smiled, turning on the warm water and stepping in. 

 

"Come on, Cas. it's not too cold for you, is it?" Angels could withstand heat of up to 1000 degrees, so anything really below 500 was freezing. Of course, the water wasn't 500 degrees, and the angel was probably freezing, but he said that it was just fine. Dean smiled, kissing his neck as he reached for the soap. Cas leaned his head back, giving Dean more room. 

 

Dean rubbed the bar of soap all over Cas' body, his lips attached to his neck as the water cascaded down their bodies. He smiled lightly, his other arm pressing the angel up against the wall. Cas used his own hands to pull Dean's lips to his, kissing him tenderly. Dean smiled into it, handing Cas the soap, who ran it over Dean's muscled body slowly, gently, not quite sure of what to do. As an angel, he was always able to use his angel mojo to wash himself, and he had never really grasped the concept of using soap to clean off his body. 

 

When they were finished, Dean shut off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around both of them, feeling their cocks rub together. Dean's breath hitched and he reached down, grabbing Cas' and his dicks in his hand, rubbing them together. Cas leaned his wet hair against Dean's forehead, his breath speeding up as they came at the same time. Dean smiled, kissing the top of his angel's head, and led him to the bed. 

 

Dean's phone rang; it was Sam. "Put Cas on," his baby brother said, sticking to the plan. Dean grinned and handed Cas the phone. "It's for you." The angel listened for a bit, then nodded and hung up. 

 

"He wants me to meet him," Cas said, standing. "I will be back." Using his angel magic, his clothes were on his body in a nanosecond and he flew away. Dean grinned; everything was going according to plan.

 

Cas returned several hours later, tired and woozy. Sam had him researching all day, and he was ready to fall into Dean's arms. 

 

Something was different.

 

Cas tensed up, looking around. What was it? There were...rose petals all over the bed. The angel tilted his head in confusion and he looked around, walking into the room. "Dean? Where are you?" The lights went off suddenly, being replaced by...fairy lights? "Dean, what's going on?"

 

"I'm trying to be romantic, Cas," Dean said, appearing behind him and smiling. Cas jumped, then looked at the man; he was dressed in a suit, which confused Cas even further.

 

"Are you coming back from a case?" 

 

"No! Cas, I'm trying to look nice." 

 

"You always look nice, Dean." 

 

Dean shook his head, a smile coming over his face despite himself. "Dammit, Cas, shut up for a second, will you? I just...I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't really know how this works for us, because you're an angel and not technically human and stuff, but I love you and we'll find a way. So...Castiel...will you marry me?" Dean got down on his knee, wincing at his own cheesy words, and opened the box that contained the ring. It wasn't very big, and it wasn't fancy, but Cas' face lit up anyway. 

 

"Yes, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm ever publishing. I really hope you guys liked it. If you did, spread it about. <3


End file.
